Tragic Love
by Sara-K-2009
Summary: Dean, Sam, and their sister go out and kill every SOB that they can with the help from family friends. Along the way, they all manage to fall in love with some one.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Lindsay Kathleen Winchester

**Age:** 27 years

**DOB:** 2.19. 81

**Siblings:** Dean (29), Sam (25)

**Parents:** John and Mary Winchester

**History:** Lindsay is John and Mary Winchester's only daughter, and middle child. Lindsay also had the same childhood that Sam and Dean had.

**Nicknames:** Linds (Bobby, Emmett, Dean, & Sam only)

**Personality:** much like Dean's personality

**Goals:** -to learn as much about her mother as she can

-to go to college

-to get married

-to kill every evil SOBs as she can

-to keep Dean, Emmett, and Sam safe

-to win the war

_**Celebrity**_: Sophia Bush**

* * *

****Name:** Dean Michael Winchester

**Age:** 29 years

**DOB: **1.24.79

**Siblings:** Lindsay (27), Sam (25)

**Parents:** John and Mary Winchester

**Nicknames: **Dean-O, Deany (Lindsay only)

**Personality: **You should know.

**Goals:**-to keep Emmett away from Lindsay

-to kill every SOB as he can

-to have a normal life

-to keep Lindsay and Sam safe

-to win the war

_**Celebrity**_: Jensen Ackles

* * *

**Name:** Samuel Jonathon Winchester

**Age:** 25 years

**DOB:** 5.2.83

**Siblings:** Dean (29), Lindsay (27)

**Parents:** John and Mary Winchester

**History:** You should know.

**Nicknames:** Sam, Sammy

**Personality:** sweet, soft-spoken, smart, book smart, kind, loving, caring

**Goals: **-to learn as much about his mother as he can

-to keep Dean and Lindsay safe

-to kill every evil SOB that he can

-to have a normal life

-to win the war

-to talk Dean into letting Emmett and Lindsay be together

_**Celebrity**_: Jared Padalecki

* * *

**Name:** Nathan Nicholas Watson

**Age:** 28 years

DOB: 3.11.80

**Siblings:** None

**Parents:** Michael and Nicole Watson

**History:** Nathan had everything he ever wanted: a normal life, college, a career after college, a girl, a house. Nathan could never be happier, until that faithful night that took all of that away from him: a vampire. Nathan's father, Michael, was a hunter, and taught Nathan everything he knew about vampires and hunting. Nathan's parents died two years later by a werewolf. By age 21, Nathan was alone in the world.

**Nicknames: **Nate, Nate-dawg, Watson

**Personality:** sweet, caring, kind, head-strong, out-going

**Goals:** -to get marry

-to live a normal life

-to win the war

-to kill every SOB he can

_**Celebrity**_**: **Johnny Knoxville

* * *

**Name: **Emmett Nathanial Smith

**Age: **26 years

**DOB: **4.3.82

**Siblings: **None

**Parents: **Andrew and Haley Smith

**History: **Emmett had a normal, apple-pie life. When he was 10, his father died, leaving him and his mother, Haley. Haley was a hunter back in the day, but did not say anything to Andrew, her late husband. When her old high school friend, John Winchester, needed her help, she packed everything up and took off with John, Emmett, Dean, Lindsay, and Sam. He does not really get along with Dean, because Emmett has a thing for his little and only sister, Lindsay.

**Nicknames: **Em, Emmers (Lindsay only)

**Personality: **sweet, caring, protective

**Goals: **-to win the war

-to win Lindsay over

-to kill every SOB he can

-to live a normal life again

-to revenge his mother

_**Celebrity:**_ Kellan Lutz


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the motel room, I heard the shower running. I rolled my eyes and set the coffee down on the table.  
**"Coffee's here, Deany,"** I said as I turned the tv on.  
**"Thanks, Linds,"** He said through the door. I smiled to myself.  
**"Where's Sammy?"** I asked sitting down on the bed.  
**"I don't know...he left not long after you did."** He said as the shower turned off.  
**"Oh..."** I said as the bathroom door opened.  
**"Yeah...he was kinda pissed.**" Dean said walking out with just a towel on.  
**"Dean, my eyes are still virgin."** I laughed.  
**"Ha ha, very funny, Lindsay."** He smirked. I rolled my eyes as he pulled some clothes outta his duffle. When he had everything he needed he walked back into the bathroom.  
**"Try calling Sam. I wanna leave here as soon as possible."** He called from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes again.  
**"All right...I'll be outside."** I said grabbing my jacket and phone and walking to the door. I dailed Sam's number and waited for him to pick up. I looked out at the Impala and saw that it was missing. I walked back inside to see Dean drinking the coffee.  
**"What is it?"** He asked when he saw the look on my face.  
**"The Impala is missing."** I said as I got Sam's voicemail.  
**"What the hell do you mean?"** He asked swallowing the coffee in his mouth.  
**"I think Sam took the Impala. I just got his voicemail."** I said as I sat down on the bed. Dean started to pace around the room.  
**"What the hell was he thinking, taking the Impala?!"** Dean shouted as I dailed Bobby Singer's number.  
**"Hey, Bobby. Do you think you can come and get Dean and I?"** I asked.  
**"Hey, Lindsay. Where are you? Where's Sam?"** He asked.  
**"The Rocky Motel on route 8 in Oakland, NJ. We don't know. He just took the Impala and left."** I said.  
**"Dean has to be pissed. I'm on my way, sit tight and keep Dean from going off the wall."** Bobby said.  
**"He is, and I'll try."** I said before hanging up.  
**"Who was that?"** Dean ordered.  
**"Bobby Singer. He's on his way to come get us."** I said as he sat down next to me.  
**"Oh...good thinking, Linds."** Dean said with a smile.  
**"I know...you wanna go get something to eat? There's a dinner just down the road, Deany."** I smiled back at him. He shook his head.  
**"Nah, I'm fine, thanks through, Sis."** He said sofly.  
**"What's wrong, Dean?"** I said putting my hand on my older brother's shoulder.  
**"Just doing some thinking is all..."** He said.  
**"About what?"** I asked looking at him.  
**"Its nothing."** He lied.  
**"Bull, Dean! What is it? I wanna know if I can help!"** I said. He sighed.  
**"You can't, Lindsay."** He said. I knew he was right, he only called me 'Lindsay' when I was in any type of trouble or if I couldn't do anything to help him.  
**"Okay..."** I said getting up. I heard him sigh.  
**"Its about...my time in Hell..."** He said. I stopped with my hand on the door.  
**"What about it?"** I asked.  
**"I saw something while I was down there..."** He trailed off.  
**"About what? Dean, you know you can tell me."** I said sitting down next to him again.  
**"I know."** He said with a nod, **"It was you..."** He said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dean's POV-

I finally just told Lindsay that I saw her in Hell when I was there. She has been quite for a while now.  
"Linds? You okay?" I asked her trying to get her to talk to me. She still didn't say anything. She just sat there and stared at the floor, like she was hiding something. I stared at her for a while. She was quite for what seemed like forever.  
"Lindsay, please say something." I said putting my hand on her shoulder lightly. She looked up at me.  
"What do you mean you saw me in Hell?" She asked with a perked eyebrow.  
"Well...I kinda...tortured you..." I whispered. I looked away from her. She didn't say anything.  
"How do you mean?" She asked. I sighed.  
"Remember how I said I tortured the others?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah..." She spoke softly now.  
"That way..." I said looking down at the floor, ashmed for what I did. I heard her get up and move.  
"I'm going for a walk." She said before walking out the door. I only nodded. I didn't know what to do. I just told my one and only little sister that I tortured her soul while I was in the pit.

-Lindsay's POV-

I walked out the door and sighed. Had Dean put it together that I was in the pit with him? I didn't know, but I didn't think that he could put it together that fast. I walked down the road for a while before coming up on the diner I was telling Dean about. I walked in and took a seat. I could smell the burgers in the kitchen and sighed. The waitress came up and asked what she could get me.  
"Burger and chocolate shake, please." I smiled nicely. She wrote it down, nodded, and walked off. I sat there and waited for her to bring my food back to me. I started hearing rock music and looked down at my phone to see that Dean was calling me. I sighed and picked up.  
"Yeah, Deany, what is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone, being that he was starting to piss me off.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." He trailed off, giving me the idea that there was more, but I didn't feel like pushing my luck.  
"Dean, it's fine...I haven't been all that honest with you since you got back..." I trailed off too, seeing as I myself had something to hide.  
"What do you mean?!" He almost yelled.  
"Man...I hate having an older brother sometimes...I'll tell you when I get back to the motel..." I said.  
"No, you'll tell me NOW!" He shouted, hurting my eardrum. I winced from the pain in my ear now.  
"Dean, I won't do that..." I said before hanging up. My meal came and I thanked the waitress before digging in. When I finished, she came around again, grabbed my dishes, left my bill, and said good-bye. I nodded and grabbed my wallet. I laid a twenty on the table and left. I knew Dean was gonna give me shit when I got back to the motel. I walked back to the motel and sighed before opening the door. I walked in and saw Dean pacing the space between the beds and windows. His head snapped up when I walked in.  
"Where have you been?!" He asked, worried.  
"I was at the diner getting something to eat." I said sitting down. I looked up at him.  
"Linds, I'm sorry. I really am." Dean said looking down at me.  
"No, Dean, you should have. And I should have told you this a long time ago..." I said trailing off, thinking about telling him about my time in the pit. I looked down at the floor, feeling the heat coming to my cheek.  
"What's wrong, Lindsay? You know you can tell me anything?" He said sitting down, and as he did I could smell the grape shampoo that the motel had.  
"It's just that...well, I spent some time with you." I said looking up at him, breathing through my mouth, not wanting to smell the grape.  
"I know you have, Linds...we've spent time together ever since Sammy told you about me coming back." He said shaking his head at me. My guess is that he didn't get it.  
"That's not what I meant, Dean." I sighed, thinking about whether I should really tell him the truth or not. 


End file.
